We are not what you think
by Allyp098
Summary: We have all seen some sort of Transformers universe or show, but I am here to tell you that we are not what you think. Follow me, Phoenix and Rumble (no, not the con) through our adventures. Good luck and have fun. Please READ! Also check out RayJay1499's book on Rumble's perspective
1. Introduction

I may look human, but don't judge a book by it's cover. You may want to know my name. Am I right? My name if Phoenix. I am named after my special ability to transform into a femme predecon. Starting to sound familiar to you? We are interpreted in many different ways, but none of then have it completely right. We get injured a lot more and a lot worse. Megatron is more cruel. This is my life story. From the second I opened my optics, to the minute my spark beat it's last. I want you to come along on this journey. Just giving you a warning now... My life has been hard. I have gone through many losses and regrets. If you can't handle it, you are welcome to choose another Autobot for guidance. Good luck and try to have fun...


	2. Birth Meeting the Bully

**Sorry for not posting anything on the first chapter, I posted it in a hurry. For all of those who are reading my other stories, not to worry about them. I am having bit of a writers block on They're Real? and I am editing Maximum Prime. They are both on their way. I want to thank all the people who read my stories. when ever I get an alert from FanFiction. It makes my day. You guys are what keeps me going...**

 **Now enough about life, the book is based on role playing I do with my Boyfriend. All of these chapters actually has been acted out with someone else. Just thought I would let you know.**

When you first see light it usually is very bright. When I opened my optics, I saw darkness. I was born in what is known as The War for Cybertron. My sire wasn't even there for my birth. You see my sire was the commander of the Golden Guard. This group of mechs and femmes trained with the elite guard but took on dangerous missions like the wreckers. He was also very close to Optimus Prime himself. My carrier called him somewhat of a brother. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.  
I was born 16 solar cycles ahead of my "due date". I was very small and was rushed straight to the emergency room. After a vorn in the hospital, I was finally released with the notice that something was wrong with me. I was kept on my room until I was two earth years old. After that, the doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with me. They all got so frustrated. I remember once I went to a hospital where I met Ratchet. He was younger back then and not as grumpy. He would tease me and try to let me have fun.  
The one time I actually saw my sire was when I was on my way to Tyger Pax academy. He caught me walking and said he would walk with me. When I stepped onto the steps of the academy, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at my sire and me. A few whispers went around even though I could hear most of them.  
"She is the daughter of Commander Sides!" One would say "I would stay out of her way," another would back off slowly. When sire left I started walking in as a pathway parted for me. I opened up my locker as a tall black and white mech can up and put his shoulder against the locker next to mine.  
"Hey babe. You want to go out or something." Ignoring him completely I slammed my locker door shut and vented  
"Not interested." I could hear his friends behind him yelling telling him I told you so. I entered my homeroom class and everyone stares at me. This happens throughout the first semester.  
When the second semester came one of the school bullies came up to me and stopped me in the middle of the hallway.  
"So I heard that you are the daughter of Commander Sides." I glared at him  
"Yea, and?"  
"Doesn't that mean that you will become the next commander?" He asked with a sly grin on his face  
"Ya, is that a big deal?" I ask  
"Well, ya. You don't realize it do you?" I shake my head "Having a femme as a commander is against tradition. Femmes are weak. No wonder they don't have any in the wreckers." I glared at him. How dare he!  
"If you think femmes are weak, are you calling commander Elita One weak? She can take down an entire army of vehicons!" He glared and stared into my optics very harshly  
"Prove that your not weak." I smiled  
"What do have in mind?"  
"I want you to show your guts and walk into the old decepticon factory." I froze. That place was so unstable. A single peep and the place could come down. I thought for a minute. I didn't want to look bad and I wanted to prove to my father I was ready for training.  
"Your on. Now get out of my way." He stepped to the side as I pushed past him. As I walked down the hall I started thinking. What did I get myself into... I could die. The only think I could do was hope that tomorrow went very well...


	3. Getting Ready

**Three chapters in one day! I love it when you get the time to do these things. I was literally typing this on the bus after school. Yay!**

 **To answer Sunstreaker29's question, Commander Sides is Sideswipe. I thought it would be cool to make him a Sire. So I did.**

 **One request, does anyone have any ideas for "They're Real?"**

As I walked home, I dreaded more and more about the day to come. I trudged up the walk way and through the front door. When I entered carrier looked at me with a loving eye and walked me into the dining area.  
"Hello sweet spark." A familiar voice called out. I looked up to see a solve mech standing over by the table  
"SIRE!" I ran over and jumped into his arms. He hugged me back then put me down.  
"There is also someone else here who would like to see you." He motioned over to across the table where Optimus Prime was standing. Now before I tell you the next part I want you to keep in mind that I have known Optimus since I was a sparkling. Just to let you know  
"Optimus! So good to see you again." He smiled slightly and opened his arms. I ran around the table and jumped into his arms, because at the time my helm only reached his knee. When hugging and all that stuff was over I looked back at Sire. "Why did you come home Sire?"  
"What? I can't see my own daughter?" I stared at him playfully. "Ok, ok. Since the decepticons haven't made much chaos. Optimus told the guard to take a break. Unfortunately Optimus' house isn't close to here. So I offered if he could stay here." I nodded quickly.

Later that night, when Sire left me and Optimus came to say good night I was looking out at the stars with a concerned face.  
"Is something wrong Phoenix?" I looked at him then gained my composure.  
"No sir. Sorry I was thinking about this bully at school. I am sorry if I looked depressed to you sir." He smiled  
"No reason to be sorry and no reason to call me sir." I smiled up at him. "Now what was this bully doing?" I vented and looked back out the window  
"He said that I wasn't fit to be Commander." He widened his optics  
"This bully does know that you are the rightful heir, am I correct?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't change his opinion." He looked at me confused  
"And what per say is his opinion?"  
"Well," I curled my legs to my chassis "He believes that femmes are to weak to be on the field, much less a commander." He smiled  
"Darling, there are so many femme commanders out there." I looked up to him  
"I know about Elita."  
"There are more than just her. Let's see there is Arcee and Soundcave as well. Never give up on your dreams. If you want I could help you." I smiled and nodded "Now you get some rest."  
The next morning came faster than I liked. After I finished my energon cube I grabbed my sack and started out the door. Optimus called out after me  
"Phoenix! Do you want to walk to your school together?" I nodded. Sire came up behind him  
"I will go as well." I smiled "Well let's go, you don't want to be late." I nodded and headed out with the two most powerful mechs I knew behind me.  
As I walked up to the steps, Optimus gathered me up in his arms and hugged me. I got multiple stares but I didn't care. Sire grabbed me from him, kissed me on the helm then set me down.  
"Now go on and after school Uncle Skidds will be here as well." Once the teachers got a glimpse that Optimus was here they all rushed toward him and my father. They all started trying to shake his servo. He held it up and they all hushed. He looked down at me and kneeled.  
"Have a good day at school Phoenix." He hugged me once more as I ran up the steps. One of the popular girls stopped me and stared at me with an astounding look.  
"You know Optimus Prime?!" I shrugged  
"Well ya. I have since I was a sparkling. Him and my father work together. Did you not know this?" She shook her head  
"Who is your father?"  
"Commander Sides. I thought every-" I was interrupted by the bully calling out my name  
"Are you ready to prove yourself to the planet?" I nodded  
"I'm ready to prove you wrong."

 **Sorry about the sappy stuff. I was trying to get a hold of Optimus' and Phoenix's relationship along with Commander Sides. Thanks for reading. Read... Review... you know the drill.**


	4. Meeting Megatron

**Okay, instead of Allyp098 speaking, I will. most of you should already know who I am if you read but if you forgot, my name is Phoenix. Ally is busy writing the next chapter. Umm, well I'm not very good at this so enjoy.**

The first few hours came and went and lunch period came. The same black bully came up  
"You ready femme." I glared at him  
"I was born ready." I stood up and walked out of the building. I started walking with him and his gang of friends down to the factory.  
"Phoenix!" I looked behind me to see Alana running up to me.  
"Where are you going?" I thought quickly before giving an answer  
"I have some new friends and they are taking me out to get something to fill my tanks." She looked at h the ground.  
"Oh." She brightened up "Well see you later then." She trotted back into the school as we kept on our way. As we neared the factory we came near another distraction, but this time a worse one.  
"Phoenix? What are you Doing out of school?" I looked up to see Optimus towering over me.  
"Ummm. My new friends are taking me out to fill my empty tanks." He looked at the mechs for a brief second and then smiled.  
"I'm glad to see you making new friends." He continued on his way. I looked at the bully  
"Before I prove you wrong, I want to know your name."  
"It's Reflector." We continued on our way quietly until we got the factory.  
"Go in and grab an old price of machinery for me then come back out. Got it?" I shrugged him off  
"Ya ya." I walked in and went to the lab. I picked up a drill off the ground and headed out. Suddenly out of no where I feel something hit me on the back knocking me forward.  
"You know that's not very funny reflector." I turn around to glare at him but I am before a large silver and purple mech with glowing red optics. Everyone knew who it was, Megatron.i backed up slowly before hitting Soundwave's legs. He grabbed me by the neck as Megatron's scary form neared me.  
"Do you know who I am femme?" I nodded "Speak!" He yelled  
"Yes sir. Do you know who I am." Immediately I regretted my question. Why ask a war lord that. He surprised me by chuckling.  
"You are the daughter of the ever so famous Commander Sides." He paused for a minute "If I kill you, he will have no choice but to surrender." He started laughing sending his troops to go and find Sire. "And don't forget Prime either. I have a suspicion that he is very fond of this little femme." A bunch of troops came back in with sire and Optimus behind them. To my surprise they just followed.  
"Your troops said you had Phoenix, is this true Megatron?" Optimus said. Megatron chuckled and stepped to the side.  
"See for yourself." Both of their optics widened.  
"How did you find her?" Sire shouted lunging forward. The guards caught him  
"Of course you wouldn't think that I found her in here, would you?" Sire started to answer "I didn't think so. Well I did, I found her wandering about this factory." They both looked at me in astonishment. A sly grin creeped onto his face "and now you can watch me kill her slowly." Both their optics widened even more. "But before we start, GUARDS! TIE THESE TWO UP!" He yelled. In a matter of seconds both of them were anchored to the wall. He took my wrists and yanked me upwards and tied my wrists before getting a knife out and holding it to my side. He slowly dig it onto my sensitive metal. Screams echoed throughout the building. In a matter of seconds Reflector and his buddies came into the building. When Megatron looked over I was expecting him to shoot them right then and there. But he didn't instead he smiled and said  
"Well done." Reflector bowed and exited. After he did he dug the knife deeper and I screamed again. The pain was unbearable, especially to a four year old. He looked at my feather shaped winglets and looked at me straight in the optics before he went behind me and cut on piece clean off. He threw it at Sire who used it to kick at a guard that shot one of his arm restraints and used his cannons to blast of the other one. He tackled Megatron down before pressing the release button. Optimus was released and he ran over to me. A pool of energon below me was getting bigger by the second and I began to get "dizzy". Once Optimus unchained me he contacted the autobot's headquarters to get emergency field medics to his location. It took them less than five minutes when soldiers and to my surprise Ratchet ran in. He took one confusing look at me before snapping out of it and taking me out of Optimus' arms and loading me onto a stretcher. Seconds after that, I went into shut down. The last sound I herd was Sire's screams.

 **Ally is back, I am going to leave you at a cliff hanger. Pleas don't hate me. Thanks for all the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't be afraid to ask me questions, as long as you are not being snooty I will answer it kindly. Another thing I don't own Transformers. I wish but I only own my OC's and the plot.**

 **Warning: Character Death**

Have you ever woke up and had no idea where you are or what happened. Thad what I felt and I woke up to staring at a single light and the smell of the hospital. I looked to my right where some flowers and a few get well cards. I looked down to my side and I swear my work skipped a beat l. There was a tube pumping energon back into my systems and the rest of it was welded. My blue paint was scraped and dented. On top of that, I was only four at the time. I finally looked to the left and saw the "Doctor call" remote. I pressed the red button and soon after Ratchet walked in land looked at me with soft eyes.  
"How do you feel Phoenix?"  
"I don't know," he looked at me then seemed to think  
"Let me rephrase that, do you feel sore?" I moved around a little and winced as pain shot through my side  
"Only when I move," I thought for a moment as ratchet fixed my drip. "Ratchet?" He looked up at me "How long have I been sleeping?" He thought for a minute  
"About two solar cycles, why?"  
"I was wondering where sire and Optimus were." He looked behind him and yelled  
"NURSE!" Soon after that a yellow femme walked into the room "Send a message out to Optimus and tell him that Phoenix would like to see him." She nodded once then headed out of the room  
"What about sire?" He looked at me with saddened optics  
"Phoenix we haven't been able to find your sire since after the battle." My optics widened  
"I caused a battle?" He looked at me  
"What do you mean 'you' caused?" I vented  
"This bully said that I wasn't fit to be commander of the golden guard because I was a femme, so he challenged me to walk into the factory. I-" tears started to fill my optics "I didn't mean to start a war. I just wanted to show that bully that a femme can do anything a mech can." The steaming hot tears ran down my cheeks. Ratchet walked over and swiped them from my face. There was a knock at the door as we both looked up and Optimus walked in with a face full of sorrow.  
"Ratchet, may I speak to you in private?" He nodded and both of them left the room. I waited hearing their whispers. Tears continued to fall down my cheeks, how could I let an entire battle happen. I shouldn't have done this in the first place. Optimus soon walked in and kneeled at the side of the bed.  
"Are you okay Phoenix?" I nodded then stopped and shook my head,  
"No, I started a battle Oppie, I didn't mean to start it." More tears fell off of my cheeks. His optics scolded me  
"You did not start this, Phoenix. Don't you dare say that again." He took me by surprise. He usually raise his voice.  
"Are you okay Optimus?" He looked at the floor  
"Phoenix, I want your to look at this," he pulled out some writing and on the top it said soldiers wounded. I took it and read through the names. Most of them I didn't know. On the last page of the wounded piece said Deceaced... I looked through the names until my optics fell on the name of Commander Sides. At first I didn't believe it. Then the truth hit me. My sire died because of me... Tears swelled up, I threw the paper and cried out  
"Nooooo..."  
-

 **A few things to say**

 **Thanks for all the support! I really love it**

 **Don't hate me because I killed off Commander Sides, I plan worse things in the future.**

 **For the people who don't like the sappy stuff, imagine what you would feel like if you killed your father accidentally... Just keep that in mind. Try and step into a four year olds shoes in Phoenix's situation.**

 **PLEASE REVEIW! I love it when people give me feedback on things that I do.**

 **Sorry for the spelling errors on the last few chapters. I typed it up on my phone and don't really have the time to run through it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the hospital for 14 solar cycles was the most boring part of my life. When I finally got released, I started back for home, getting some stares from older mechs and femmes. When I arrived at my house I walked up to the front door and knock. My carrier with a teared stained face answers.  
"Hi carrier." She looked at me for one second before she started scolding me  
"How dare you kill your own father? What did he ever do to you?" Tears well up in my eyes  
"I-" she turned around  
"I don't even want to see you for the rest on my life. GET OUT OF HERE!" I turned around an ran, ran as far as I could. The first place I though of was Optimus. But where do I find him. I was running down the road before I was stopped by a familiar group of soldiers. When all of them pass I notice Ultra Magnus watching them.  
"Magnus!" He looked down at my small frame  
"Phoenix? What happened, shouldn't you be at home?" He picked me up and held me to his chest  
"Can you take me to Oppie please?" He nodded and look at his troops.  
"Would you like someone closer to your age to help you?" I nodded.  
"Troops!" They all gathered around him in a orderly fashion. He readjusted me in his grip so I was facing the troops "This is Phoenix, she needs the help of our leader, but she wants someone closer to her age to be with her. Are there any volunteers?" A few mechs raised their servos. Most of the femmes were way older. My optics looked at a tall midnight blue mech. He had some dark green accents that mixed in with his blue paint. He had the brightest blue optics I have ever seen. Ultra Magnus looked at me and then at the mech. "Is that the one you want?" I nodded "Rumble, you will look after her." He nodded and saluted as Magnus put me on the ground. He walked over and grabbed my servo.  
"Your name is Phoenix?" I nodded "How old are you?" I held up four digits "Your four?" Magnus cleared his voice box  
"Let's head back to headquarters everyone." Everyone started marching even Rumble started. Magnus watched him and chuckled. "You don't have to march son." He nodded and walked normally. We walked for maybe about thirty minutes before we came up upon the Elite guard quarters. Rumble walked past everyone else and to his room.  
"What's your name?" He looked at me and smiled  
"My designation is Rumble." He set me down on his bed. "You can stay here."  
"Ok. Thank you." My tanks started to grumble  
"When was the last time you refueled?" I shrugged my shoulder plating "Well then let's go get something to eat."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I hope to make the next longer... thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love the reviews! Now previously I said to not be afraid to ask questions and I had a lot of questions come at me. Here are the questions and the answers**

 **Is Skidds the live action or the live action or the G1 character?**

 **\- I am using the paint scheme from the G1 universe but his personality is completely different. You will meet him in the future.**

 **Since when is Rumble an Autobot?**

 **\- I know that Rumble is one of Soundwave's mini bots but as I said earlier, am writing this with my boyfriend who is playing that part. He just liked the name and I choose not to change it.**

 **What is Phoenix's carriers name?**

 **-Not giving any spoilers but you will find out in this again I don't own anything other than my OC's and the plot line. but that doesn't completely belong to me either. I share it with my Boyfriend.**

Rumble and I walked into the the cafeteria as dozens of eyes looked at me. I sat down as Ultra Magnus came into the room. The entire troops stopped talking as he walked past. He picked me up, smiled at Rumble and said aloud to his troops  
"Meet our youngest commander in training, Phoenix!" More wishers filled the room before a dark red mech raised his servo "Yes, Volcano?" He lowered his hand and stood up.  
"Pardon me for asking sir, but why would we want to accept a murderer and a battle causer?" He looked at me with a confused optic.  
"What are you talking about soldier?" He picked up a data pad  
"May I show you sir?" He nodded and the mech named Volcano walked up to him.  
"The heading clearly states 'Femme Kills her Sire and Starts the Battle of Tyger Pax to Show she was Ready'. How can you prove that this is her?"  
"Keep reading sir,"  
"The daughter of Commander Sideswipe, Phoenix, went into a Decepticon base just to show she had the gut to be the next commander of the Golden Guard. We interviewed her fellow school mates and one source by the name of Reflector says 'I tried to talk her out of it. She didn't need to prove anything.' Phoenix, is this true?" Magnus set me down on the table and looked at me. Tears covered my optics as I ran out of the cafeteria and toward the only room I knew of. Rumble's room. I ran in, slammed the door and hid. How could I do this. I have always wanted to be famous like my father, but this was not what I was thinking. I could only cry. It seemed like everybody hated me now. Soon there was a knock and Magnus and Rumble came in.  
"Phoenix, are you okay?" Magnus asked me. I curled farther into the corner to try to escape his reach. It didn't work, he grabbed me and set me on the bed and looked at me questionably. "I know you didn't mean to kill Sides. Can you just tell me what happened?" I looked up at him  
"If it's okay with you, I would like to tell everybody at once tomorrow." He nodded.  
"Very well, now get some rest. Optimus will also be here tomorrow. I nodded and drifted to sleep now." I nodded and snuggled up with some blankets I threw on the ground and stared at the wall. All I could think is what would have happened if I didn't agree to the dare? Could Sire still be alive? Is Optimus mad at me? What does Ultra Magnus think now that he knows? Who is this new Rumble mech? Can I trust anyone? Why does there have to be this war?  
So many questions filled my head, I could hardly think about the present. I slowly drifted off to sleep. Ignoring the yelling and marching of the troops. I laid there and let the darkness of dreaming take over me...

Dream

I woke up and I was back at the school, I looked around as everybody gathered near the front doors as a silver mech, blown to bits, but I knew who this silver mech was. I ran over before the principle glared at me  
"Why did you do this?" Before a second I could answer my mother crashed in.  
"Sideswipe!" She yelled rushing to his side. She glared at me  
"How could you do this! You killed your own father! What did he ever do to you?" Everybody stared at us. She took out her cannon and pointed it toward my helm. All of the teachers immediately held her back. I looked into her optics witch seemed like they would blow up if she had the chance.  
"Victory, killing your own daughter isn't going to solve anything." She struggled then transformed her cannon back into her servo. I was safe for now.  
"Carrier, I-" she glared at me  
"I don't even want you to call me your carrier anymore." I nodded, tears filling my eyes  
"Victory, I am sorry that I killed sire. I didn't mean to honest! This bully challenged me. He-" she put a hand up to my face and looked away  
"I don't want to hear it."

I woke up to Rumble shaking me awake  
"Phoenix, Optimus is here. Come on. I got up and slowly trudged off into the hallway to where I was going to meet with Optimus Prime.

 **Thanks for reading, and even if you don't have an account you can still review. I just cant see the name.**


	8. Chapter 8

I trudged into the main room, trying to stay awake. Having this happen to you at four really takes your energy out. As Rumble and I entered the main room, Optimus and Ultra Magnus were talking to each other. I looked at what Magnus had in his servo. I could tell that it was the Cybertronian times. The very one, I was on the front page. I stood there in silence as I listened to the conversation without really paying attention to it.  
"But sir, she killed Sideswipe." Magnus would argue  
"Ultra Magnus, she didn't kill him. She was tricked into proving that he was fit to be the next Commander."  
"If she didn't kill him, then who did? I would like to know sir." Optimus vented  
"She was under peer pressure from her entire school that she wasn't fit to be commander. She was dared to go into the factory. Unfortunately Megatron was there and called both Sydeswipe and me to investigate. It all went down hill from there." I whimpered. Not trying to get attention of the mechs bit because I was on the verge of tears. Optimus looked down and saw me, curled up into my comfort ball and doodling with the dust on the ground. He smiled and picked me up. "Where is she currently staying?" He asked  
"With Rumble," Magnus pointed to him as he saluted  
"And how old are you Rumble?"  
"Five sir." Optimus optics widened.  
"Okay then." He set me back on the ground. "Ultra Magnus I will leave her in your capable hands. I need to go do some paper work." He walked out and exited the building. I looked at Rumble who stared at the exit. Magnus looked down at me  
"Where is your carrier?" I looked at him with sad optics  
"Victory doesn't love me anymore."  
"What do you mean, she doesn't love you anymore?"  
"She won't let me in the house." He looked at me in disbelief,  
"Won't let you in the house?" He looked at the exit. "Let's go talk to Victory." He walked out and started towards my former house.  
-

 **Sorry for the short chapter and thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a surprise! My Boyfriend is creating a twin story. He is writing it from Rumbles point of view. I will post a link when I get it. This way you will learn more about Rumble. Thanks for reading**

Ultra Magnus, Rumble and I walked for what seemed like hours. When we came upon the house I looked at how worn down it looked. Magnus sighed and knocked on the door. A voice came from inside  
"If that's you Phoenix, go away." He knocked on the door again  
"Victory, it's Ultra Magnus, I wish to speak with you." We listed quietly before the door opened. I quickly hid behind Magnus' leg and peeked to look at her. The glow from her optics had faded and her paint wasn't the same bright and gleamy coat I was used to.  
"Commander, I apologize. I sent my daughter out to play and won't let her in until she is out for an hour." He glared at her  
"Now, both you and I know that is a lie. Your daughter came to me yesterday in tears. I took her to the elite guard headquarters. I asked her why she was here and she said and I quote 'Victory doesn't love me anymore." Her optics widened. "Now I am sorry for your loss but this is no way to take out your sorrow and anger." Her optics turned to a angry look  
"She killed my one and only sparkmate. Not only did she kill my husband, but she also killed her father! All to prove that she was ready to be the commander!"  
"Victory! You need to get a hold of yourself. She didn't kill Sideswipe." Victory looked up "Megatron and Soundwave did."  
"But she caused it!" Victory would yell back  
"She was under peer pressure." Ultra Magnus kept his calm baritone voice. Victory looked at him and said  
"I just don't want her to bring back any memories." Ultra Magnus sighed  
"You do know this against the law, to abandon your daughter." Victory looked up at him  
"I'm not abandoning her, I'm giving her to you." His optics widened as he looked down at me and picked me up  
"Are you sure you want to do this? You may never see her again." She nodded and shut the door in our face.  
"Magnus, why doesn't victory want me?" He looked at me then at the door then at Rumble.  
"She doesn't want bad memories. Shall we had back to headquarters?" Both Rumble and me nodded our helms. Magnus set me back down on the ground and we walked back to the base.  
When we arrived Optimus was looking at a data pad on the middle of the room. I ran forward and hugged his legs. He looked down, smiled, and lifted me up on to his shoulder. Be then looked at Magnus and handed him the data pad. As he read it his optics widened more and more before looking up at Optimus.  
"You want to become Phoenix's Sire?" I looked at him as he nodded. My processor exploded with multiple feelings all at the same time. I had a family!


	10. Chapter 10

Spending the next few vorns with Optimus as my sire was amazing. I eventually joined the guard after he accepted me as his daughter. Working with Rumble made me realize how much of a good mech he was. Him and I grew closer and closer each solar cycle. There were times when we would practice maneuvers on each other, beating each other up. I began to fall in love with the mech. He was strong and powerful, but kind at the same time. Soon after I fell in love with him, he asked me to be his femme friend (girlfriend on human term). I immediately said yes and hugged him, taking him by surprise. Soon after this Magnus and Optimus entered the room. Rumble saluted as I ran to hug my Sire.  
"Phoenix, I know you have wanted to go out onto the field for some time." I nodded as he continued to speak "you will go on an undercover mission to see if this rumor of an Autobot in decepticon servos." I humped up and squeaked. "Do you accept this mission?"  
"Yes! When do I leave and how do I get in?" Rumble walked up with a concerned look on his face plates.  
"Sir, what if the decepticons notice her, they won't hesitate to kill her! They have already tried it once!" I looked over at him and hugged him.  
"I will be fine, I will call you as soon as things turn bad if they do okay?" He nodded. You could tell he was still nervous. I smiled and walked to go get repainted. When I came out i looked fierce, not the normal white and turquoise femme I was used to look at. I was black where I was white and dark red where I was turquoise. I looked on the mirror at my dark red optics. I never quite understood how they did that. I believe it was like colored contacts for humans. I had my Autobot insignia changed to the purple decepticon sign. I looked so much like a con I had to have Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Rumble to escort me out of the base. When we arrived at the meeting place. I was told to look like a beat up prisoner and got onto my knees and stared at the floor. Optimus knelt down and apologized in advance. Heavy foot steps came forward  
"Why did you call me here prime?"  
"I have a femme you might want." He picked my head up to look at him. Megatron stared into my eyes.  
"Where did you get this femme?"  
"Found her on the street, put up a good fight as well." Ultra Magnus glared at Megatron.  
"Give me the femme or," he held up his cannon to Rumble. "Your mech here will die." Optimus forced me on my feet and pushed me to rears him. To my surprise he helped me off the ground and dusted of my shoulder plates "Don't ever take one of my soldiers ever again." His weapon powered down as he walked me back to his base.  
"What is your name femme?" I thought to back what Optimus told me  
"Sharpwing, my lord." He smiled  
"Nice name, sounds fierce."  
"Thank you sir." We walked in silence the rest of the way there. When we approached the statue he looked at me once more  
"I suppose you would like for me to give you a tour?" I nodded  
"Yes my lord. I believe that would help me serve you to the best of my ability." We started walking through his base and showing me different rooms. The one room that caught my eye was the lab. A crimson red mech was working on the decepticon I knew as Reflector.  
"Sir, may I ask a question?" He growled  
"Make it quick." I looked back into the room  
"Who are those mechs?" He looked into the lab  
"The red mech is named Knockout and the black and blue mech is named Reflector." I nodded, studding the two mechs. "Why do you ask?"  
"No reason, I thought I knew one of them but the designation is different." Knockout turned around and looked at Megatron before bowing and saying  
"The transplant of the spark extractor to Reflectors weapons was successful, my lord."  
"Good, with this we will win the battle." I looked across the room where another mech was laying  
"Sir, who is that?" He looked over to the silver mech  
"That is an Autobot, similar to the ones that held you in captivity. His name is legend. I believe he was the son of the forever lost Commander Sideswipe." My processor went wild. I knew I had a brother and I had met him once but why did it have to be him captured? The next week with the cons was going to be a blast...

 **Sorry about that... I fixed the chapters so they made sense now...**


	11. Chapter 11

Being at the decepticon base had me mostly standing next to Megatron. It felt a little like a prison, you don't get to do anything until this time. I always kept an eye on Legend, but he slowly slipped away as he was used as an experiment. I was very careful to not say something, but I had to tell some bot. I commed Rumble but I took it off immediately. I can't talk to anybody. It will rise suspicion. I slowly waited for the end of the week until Rumble snuck me out of the base. Once we were outside the camp, I jumped into his arms as I whispered into his audio receptor.  
"I missed the you." He hugged me back and whispered back into my audio receptor  
"I missed you to. By the way, I got a comm for from you yesterday. Are you ok?" I smiled.  
"I will tell you when we get back to base. I don't know about you but I would love to get out of this paint." He chuckled as we started on our way. I entered the elite guard camp grounds and saw Ultra Magnus and Optimus. I jumped up and ran into his arms. I immediately went to get my paint colored back to its shiny white and turquoise appearance. I had my con sign removed in place of the Autobot one. They replaced my red optics with my natural blue ones. Once I got done with all of that I met back up with Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Rumble.  
"Now first things first, was there an Autobot there?" I nodded and felt tears come over my optics making them misty.  
"A silver mech, named Legend." I paused forcing the tears down "My brother." All optics suddenly widened and Rumble spoke up  
"Your brother? Is that why you commed me?" I nodded and looked at him. He was concerned and wrapped me in a hug  
"He was too far gone. The cons are experimenting on him. They are trying to find out how to mind control a bot." Optimus nodded and stood up  
"Phoenix, I do not want you to leave this base until we find out and reclaim Legend for our side." I nodded and looked at him. He walked away with Magnus behind him. I looked at Rumble as an idea popped into my head. We stood there in silence as I thought on how to get out of here then bust Legend out of there. My tanks grumbled and I laughed. I looked at Rumble as he said  
"Let's get to the mess hall, I don't know how good the cons fed you." I giggled and nodded  
"Not the best." When we entered the mess hall there was a sudden crowd of other soldiers surrounded us asking how the mission went. I kept on saying classified until further notice. Slowly all of them left just leaving Rumble and me to eat. We did so then both headed back to our quarters. This is when I mapped out my master plan...

 **I'm going to leave you at that cliff hanger. Mwahahaha...**


	12. Chapter 12

After I was certain that everyone was in recharge. I creeped past Rumbles room, trying not to disturb him. After I made it past, I ran quietly to the weapons room. I looked at the exit then at the door and thought  
"I'm going to have to run." I knelt down a little for the scanner to scan my optic. I beeped and the door slid open. I walked in grabbing the swords sitting on the wall. Then I grabbed a short range pistol and holder and put it on my side. Making sure everything was loaded and my cannons were out of training ammunition and filled with regular rounds, I crept towards the door, getting ready for the alarm to sound and for me to run. Before I hit the door I thought to myself, do I really need to do this? Why am I doing this? There was a simple answer, I killed my sire and I need to save my brother. I opened the door and ran as the alarm blared throughout the entire base. I made it outside and kept running until I was out of range from any cameras. I looked back and noticed the alarms were still blaring and guards were running everywhere. It was about halfway through the night so I ran strait to the con base. I entered the base with my cannon ready for any droids that want to sneak up. I made my way to the lab to find a purple colored energon covering Legend. I touched him and he was immediately awake. I was expecting blue optics and for him to speak normally but I was met with purple optics and some type roaring. I looked behind me to see Megatron.  
"Ah long time no see, Phoenix." I glared at him  
"Ya, a little to long. You want to say hello really quick?" Rumble tried calling me through the comms but I didn't answer it, I forgot to shut off the system.  
"Sorry femme, I am not going to fight you, you are going to fight you brother." The holds on his wrists released letting him sit up. He looked at me and charged. I ran out of the way  
"Legend, I don't want to do this," he charged at me again and managed to punch me backwards towards the wall. My shoulder plating immediately started hurting. I got up and decided I would have to fight him to survive. I took my cannon and shot him back. I could hear Rumble yelling through my comms but I ignored them. I shot him once in the helm and once in the leg. This seemed to only make him madder. He lunged at me and grabbed my neck with one hand and with the other he punched me repeatedly in the side. He then switched his hands and did the same with the other side. I began to grow weak and dizzy. I started to cry as I got my swords out, I raised them and sliced his head off. I saw Megatron walking towards me. I took this as a note to run. I got up and ran past all of the guards and out the doors. I commed in Rumble  
"I will return to base shortly." He answered within seconds  
"Where were you?"  
"Just meet me by the front entrance ready to help me go to the medical bay." I could tell that this frightened him. I walked the rest of the way to the elite guard Camp. When I reached the steps I could t walk anymore. My body wouldn't allow it. Many guards yelled out that they have found me. I felt Rumble by my side right when I collapsed. I let my tears stream down my face plates. All the yelling soon became faded and I passed out, letting Rumble catch my helm before it hit the ground. The darkness took over my processor as I let the pain rack through my body from being moved.

 **What's going to happen to Phoenix?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't forget to read RayJay1499's version from Rumble's perspective.** **CyberStories: Anything but Fiction** **, is really great don't forget to read it!**

The minute I opened my optics I saw most of the base crowded around me scaring me senseless. I screamed and jumped back instantly regretting it. Pain shot through my sides as I close my optics and wince.  
"Ok, ok. Give the femme some space." I knew that voice anywhere. A pathway parted through the troops and Ratchet, Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Rumble came through. Ratchet went strait to the monitors. Rumble came over to my side and knelt down. Optimus and Ultra Magnus went to go stand on the opposite side of the bed.  
"What were you doing?" He asked  
"I-" I was interrupted by Ratchet  
"It is very clear that you got into a fight. Your cannon ammo is low and the swords you took are energon stained which leads me to guess that you won against one of the cons." I nodded. No one needed to know that I fought my brother. Rumble looked at me and smiled.. I smiled back and hugged him. Setting my helm on his shoulder plating and let the darkness take me into sleep.

I woke up to my helm still sitting on Rumbles shoulder. I lifted my head slightly trying not to wake him up. It didn't go as planned. He jolted awake and looked at me and put a smile on his face.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded and slowly got up to see my sides beat up and in some places welded back together. We walked to the mess hall and found a table to eat at. Many different mechs came up to me and asked if I was okay. I just nodded at all of them until they all left. I finished eating and headed back into my quarters looking at my data pad flipping through the cybertronian times. The times weren't the same as they were. All it was focused on what the war was doing and the different mechs and femmes who become famous. I signed and looked out of the window. Night has come so I looked at my bed and crawled into it.


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing else really happened for the next 5 vorns. Both Rumble and I graduated from the Elite Guard and are currently commanders of our division. I was the commander of the golden guard like I was the heir to be. But that was not the only reason. You see, the elite guard is split into age groups. Rumble graduated a vorn before me with the highest honors. He helped me through my last year and I soon graduated with the highest honors. I was soon introduced to the golden guards troops where mechs and femmes listened to my every word. My Autobot insignia changed to the commanders sign. I still occasionally went to Optimus or Rumble for help, but my life got very busy very fast. I began to see Rumble less and less. The decepticons slowly took the planet for themselves. We were narrowing down to a topic that we did not want to choose. Leaving the planet. Rumble and I both found times off and decided to meet at the Cyber amusement park. We hung out there during the entire day, occasionally little mechs and femmes would run up and ask for an autograph from both of us, sometimes creators of little sparklings would come up to us and ask for a picture. I was having a blast just walking around with my mech friend and getting away from the war for a little bit. Night calm came as Tumble set up a place we could lay and stare at the stars. I laid my helm on his arm as he wrapped it around my shoulder plating. We stared in silence before Rumble turned to look at me  
"Hey Phoenix, I was wondering, well since we have known each other for quite a while now and have been going under the terms of femme friend and mech friend for quite a while now, I was wondering if you would become my sparkmate?" He looked at me as I tried to get my processor to get a grip on what he just said. He looked to the side of him where a sack was laying. He opened the sack to produce a silver and red swirled bracelet. Not the normal one that you take on and off everyday, This was a bracelet that stayed on your wrists. I looked at it then him and back again. Yes screamed in my processor as I lunged forward hugging him.  
"Rumble, I would love to do that!" He slipped the bracelet onto my wrist as we watched it take shape to my wrist. I hugged him once more before we both had to head for our homes. I walked into my house looking at all of our photos from child hood. I smiled as each one brought back old memories. I then looked at my medal from the Golden Guard and put it up on my dresser. I slowly went to sleep looking out at the stars.

The next morning came with the blaring alarms of the Golden Guard camp. The soldiers were running around frightened. I looked around to see a voice amplifier. I ran over to it and picked it up  
"Troops!" I yelled through it. Everyone froze. Please someone tell me what is going on." A femme I knew as Static stepped forward and asked if she could speak. I nodded urging her to continue.  
"Ma'am the decepticons have forced us to leave the planet." My optics widened as I quickly came up with a plan.  
"Everyone, to the ship! Everyone knows their job, am I correct?" They all nodded and headed towards the ship. I took my seat as the troops started up the engine and blasted off into space, going who knows where. I sent one last message to Rumble through our newly made bond.  
"The decepticons have forced us to flee Cybertron. I love you and wish to see you again."

 **Is Phoenix going to see her Sire or Rumble ever again? Where are they going? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Nice hustle team." I said as we blasted away from Cybertron. One of my green mechs stood up and raised his servo  
"Commander Phoenix?" I looked at him  
"Yes, Circuit?" He looked around and walked up to me and looked at me with saddened optics  
"What about your sparkmate Rumble? Will he make it?" I looked out the window to where cybertron was slowly disappearing in the sky. I sighed and sat back down  
"I can only hope that he makes it." We rocketed through space as my optics got misty. I forced the tears back.  
We spent many solar cycles blasting through space, until we came upon the Milky Way Galaxy. A connection of planets, much smaller than cybertron. A small green and blue planet caught my optic. I stood up and looked at the computers. I connected with what the computer said was a military base. I pressed connect and grabbed the microphone and told the soldiers to start setting up the camera  
"This is N.E.S.T. Identify who you are." I picked up the microphone  
"My name is Phoenix and we wish to land on your planet. We bring no harm." The speaker shuffled around as I heard whispering. We are connecting a video connection. Can you do that?" I looked at my trips who nodded back at me.  
"Yes sir." Soon enough a small figure that was covered in green cloth and had a tan colored plating even though it didn't look like metal. His optics widened as he saw me.  
"Hello Phoenix. Is that your name?" I nodded as he turned around and another figure that looked like him came over. He whispered something and the figure ran away. He looked at me "What planet do you come from?" I typed a few keys before I pulled up a picture of cybertron.  
"I come from the planet Cybertron that was filled with millions of autonomous robotic organisms. I do bring peace." He looked behind him to where another figure ran up behind him  
"Are you an Autobot?"  
"Why yes- wait how did you know that?" He turned the camera to face a blue and red semi.  
"Sir, that is just a vehicle. What are you trying to say?" He walked down to the truck and whispered. The truck then started shifting plates and transforming. When he was done I was looking at a very familiar mech. "Sire, is that you?" He looked at my form before smiling  
"Yes, Phoenix. It is me. Where are you located?" I looked at the computer  
"Just above North America. Why?" He looked above the camera.  
"Okay, we got a location of your ship. Just follow the instructions on your monitor." I nodded and my crew set to work on flying to the base of the planet.  
Once we landed I opened the hatch to the outside of the ship. When I walked out I was greeted by a lot of the small figures I saw on the camera, they were gazing at my pint that glistened in a yellow orb high in the sky. Sire appeared from the darkness of the building. I looked at him before the tiny figures parted a path way for me to run to him. I hugged him and rested my helm on his chassis.  
"I'm glad that you made it." I looked at him  
"Has Rumble made it?" He shook his head. My spark crumbled "Where could he be?" One of the tiny figures looked up and cleared this throat.  
"Ma'am, may I ask who Rumble is?" I looked down to him  
"Rumble is my sparkmate." I answered simply  
"What is a sparkmate?" I looked at sire, he looked at me and started to speak  
"A sparkmate is basically your marriage, but on Cybertron we have bonds that connect through the two bots part of the relationship." He looked at me "Can you reach through the bond?" I tried but I had no luck. I shook my head as he took my by the shoulder and knelt down to my level. "You have troops to command, we will find Rumble." I nodded and headed back into the ship. All the troops looked at me as I walk in.  
"It is safe to leave the ship." The troops gathered their things and left the ship. When I exited the figure I saw at first looked up at me questionably.  
"Do you teach your troops discipline?" I nod my helm and look at them  
"Troops!" They all froze and turned to face me. "Training will not stop that we are on another planet. Have a solar cycle for a break and then meet me here tomorrow to start again." They nodded and left.

- **Will Phoenix ever see Rumble again. Don't forget to check out his story written by RayJay1499. His fan fiction, CyberStories: Anything but fiction is amazing. Go check it out and don't forget to review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Go back a few chapters, I fixed my chapter mistake and that is why you are seeing this chapter over again.**

Nothing much happened in my first year on earth. I learned a bunch on stuff. For example, the tiny figures are called humans and the bright yellow orb in their sky is called a sun. I also learned a lot about their culture in music and clothing. My favorite song was probably "Some Nights" just because I can relate to it so much. The decepticons did arrive on earth but didn't really make much of a fuss. Training continued until my troops were almost as good as me. I started to get really famous around the human base and everyone seemed to know me, even when I didn't know them.  
We were all just lying around until Ratchet's computer started blaring. I jumped off of the box I was sitting on and rushed over. It was a year and a half since I have seen Rumble and with each alarm came new hopes I would see him again. A red circle passed by Jupider and Saturn quickly. Ratchet hit a few keys and widened his optics. It's a cybertronian escape pod, from cybertron. My spark skipped a beat,  
"Can you aim it towards Earth?" Ratchet typed a few more keys on the computer and the red dot changed direction heading towards earth.  
"Luckily, it will land in the field right here." It took another ten minutes before the somteaming metal pod touched the ground and skidded to a halt. The pod door opened as my troops got out their energon fusion cannons as the door hissed open and the same bright blue optics met mine. I waited until the steam cleared to see his dark blue paint. I almost jumped in the pod to hug him. I wrapped my arms around his neck cables and lashed my helm on his shoulder plating. I reached out a servo to help him out. He pulled one pede out and then the other. I looked at it. It was covered in dried energon and he had a gunshot wound on his leg. I looked him in the optics concerned  
"Just some stupid decepticon that was still on Cybertron." Captain Lennox came up and looked at Rumble  
"Who is that?" He asked. Rumble stared down at the human  
"Who is that?" I looked at both of them and vented  
"Rumble, meet Captain Lennox. Lennox, meet Rumble, my sparkmate. The one I told you about the first day I arrived." He nodded and saluted Rumble who nodded back at him. I got by his side so he could lean his weight on me instead of his injured leg. My troops still had their weapons out. I held my hand up and they all out their weapons away. I looked at him and tears came into my optics  
"I missed you." I hugged him tightly again as he wrapped his arms around my neck cables  
"I thought I would never see you again." A tear escaped my optic and slid down my face plates. Ratchet came out and had one look at his leg before he dragged him inside the building. I didn't really know what I was feeling at that current moment, all I knew is that I had my sparkmate back. My life would be perfect with him.

 **Rumble has returned! No worries I still have much more planned for this story. Don't forget to check out RayJay1499's CyberStories: Anything but Fiction. Don't forget to review either.**


	17. The Next Mission

**Hey! I'm back with We are not what you Believe! Happy Late Valentine's Day…. I did mean to post this on Sunday but I was at a Dog Show in Colorado with no access to internet. So here is the next chapter. Read and Review and thanks for reading…**

After Ratchet helped Rumble into med bay for treatment, sire walked up to me. A look of... How should I say it...? Fear and determination.

"Phoenix, I know you to be a good fighter." I nodded not quite knowing where he was going with this. "So, I have a new assignment for you." A smile formed across my face plate. Usually, he had someone else tell me a mission or tell me it across the comm unit. This, this was something else. "I want you to abandon the Autobot cause." My energon froze. Do what? Was he feeling ok? Abandon the Autobots? Why on the name of Primus would I do that?

"What are you saying? Become a Decepticon?" I practically yelled it. Not quite sure if he totally wanted me gone. Would he actually send me off to fight against him and the rest of his team when he knows I can kick some aft? No, I don't think so... I would be too risky for him and the rest of his team but still. Become a Decepticon?

"Not truthfully, I need you to become our spy for as long as possible. Become a Decepticon to the Decepticon and get us as much info as possible." I looked at the ground. Sure, I was trained in every aspect I could remember but... A spy? That takes extremely skill and concentration. I also couldn't break my character at all... Sire seemed to notice this and put I hand on my shoulder plates and kneeled down so I was optic level with him. "You can do this Phoenix, I believe in you. I've seen you act before with the humans. You're amazing." After 15 minutes of talking it over, we finally got a plan in order.

As I walked back into base, I entered the med bay. Shocked at what I saw, o quickly turned to Ratchet.

"What the frag happened?" I asked him frantically

"Calm down Phoenix, I simply put him in stasis to quicken the healing process. That hit he took to his leg really did a number on his structural form. If the blast had hit a centimeter to the left, he could've lost his ability to use his left leg." Had it really been that bad? It scared me that a rouge con that was still on Cybertron could do so much damage. He and I really never got into a battle where it was a life or death situation. "I heard about you mission starting tomorrow morning." His voice snapped me out of my thinking

"Ya..." I answered softly, grabbing a chair and sitting next to a sleeping Rumble.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, turning away from his computer to look at me.

"I guess. But the thing is, Ronald it believable, I might have to hurt you, Sire, or even Rumble to make Megatron believe that I am on his side. I don't want to do that. What if I actually so hurt you bad enough that you have to send the victim into stasis just to heal them? I would never forgive myself..." I rambled, throwing my servos up in frustration.

"Hey, I know you're scared, but I know how you shoot and I know that you know where fatal spots are on our body. As long as you don't shoot there, you should be fine, just a little dent in some armor, no big deal..." He tried to comfort me. I looked back down at Rumble, wondering if he could hear what we were saying. There had been times when I could hear bots talking when I was in stasis, and when he could hear, I wondered what he was thinking. I was still nervous about the whole thing. Who could ever become a Decepticon falsely and not be frightened by it. If there's one bot who does, there not sane. I'm worried I'm going to mess up and get killed before I even get to see Rumble again.

That's another problem, I I'll be so busy within the next few hours of the night that I won't get to see Rumble until we meet on the battle field or when I returned. Megatron thought my character and Rumble were dead. I supposedly died by a shot to the helm and he died by the same thing. Boy would he be in for a treat. If my readers remember, I was undercover back I Cybertron by the name Sharpwing. That's who I am this time around... Starting tomorrow. Hopefully Rumble wouldn't try and get me out of my position...

As I walked to the paint station at our temporary base, I started to think. When would Megatron realize that I was Sharpwing? How would he react seeing me? So many questions filled my mind as I stepped onto a platform. The computer beeped as a lasers shined over my form, scanning it to paint. The red was applied first, covering the turquoise color. Then the black painted over the white. As a mirror popped out I front of me, the automated computer asked

"Are you satisfied with your care?" I thought, looking at the figure standing before me.

"Computer?"

"Yes, Commander Phoenix?" It asked. "What can I do for you?"

"Turn my optics a deep red color and change my insignia to the one of the Decepticons." I laughed as the computer started the process of my optics. It all felt so real and I couldn't wait to get started...


	18. It becomes reality

**Twice in one day! I'm feeling generous! Read and review and thanks for all the support.** The next morning came around a little too quickly for my liking…. By now everyone knew that I was Sharpwing so I didn't need to hide inside the base or be escorted around. That was a relief. Before leaving, I stopped back in the med bay and laid a data pad by Rumble's side, in hope that when he wakes up he will read it. I quickly picked it back up and read it over again to check for any spelling errors.

-Letter-

Dear Rumble,  
I know you just got here, on Earth, but I will have to leave you before you wake. You see, the Decepticons are winning this war right now and Optimus wants me to go undercover once again to try and find any information I can as to how to defeat them. I am truly sorry that you won't be able to see me again until I return, and to be honest, I don't know when I'm going to return. It may be a week, a month, or maybe even a year. Let's hope it doesn't get to that. Just know that no matter what I have to do to earn Megatron's trust I will always be on your side. Please back me up on this, knowing that Megatron will have me fight you and the rest of the team, the Autobots may start believing that I actually have become a Decepticon...

Another thing, when you wake, the escape pod that you used to arrive here will be gone, mostly because I had to use it. I didn't think you would really mind.

I will try and contact you and the base as much as I can, but communication can be limited. I love you and don't ever forget that.

Phoenix

-end letter-

I put the tablet back down next to him and bent down, lightly kissing his for helm. As I walked out I looked back sadly. I didn't want to leave, but it was my duty. I walked out and started going through with the plan to make the crash look real... But first there was something I needed to do. I walked to Wheeljack's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, his voice muffled though the door

"It's Phoenix."

"The doors unlocked." He called. I opened the door slightly before looking in and opening it fully. "Whatcha need darling?" He asked looking up from his katana.

"I..." I paused, thinking about the right way to phrase this. "When I get in the escape pod, I need you to... I need you to wound me, nothing fatal, but enough to get Megatron's attention." Wheeljack nodded, understanding his assignment.

"Then let's get this underway." He said as he got up from his bed and put his katana in its case. We walked out of his quarters and back into the main room.

"Ratchet, fire up the groundbridge," The old medic nodded and sent the coordinates to the quote on quote crash site. To my surprise he came over and wrapped his arms around my body.  
"Be safe Phoenix." He said plainly as he let go

"Take care of Rumble for me." He nodded before Wheeljack and I walked through the bridge.

When we arrived, the escape pod was sitting there in its crashed glory; dents and scratches all over the hull. The window cracked and a smeared emblem that we repainted to look like a Decepticon one. I climbed in and nodded to Wheeljack for him to continue. He pulled out his sword and leaned in a whispered into my audio receptor,

"I'm so sorry." He said with sorrow in his voice before stabbing his sword through my shoulder, lower chassis and legs. I screamed in pain as I fell back in the seat.

"N-now ggg... Go." I said, voice breaking as energon leaked out of my wounds. I tried to keep as much of the pain outside the bond but thanks to the way it works, it didn't keep a whole lot of it in. I never meant to send pain to Rumble and I don't know how Ratchet was holding him back from coming way out here but I opened the Decepticon airways. "Can anyone hear me? Ppp... Please, I'm wounded and bleeding out. Please any Decepticons out here on this planet? I've crash landed. Please!" After three minutes of trying, someone finally answered

"We have your signal, we will be there before you know it. Just hang on." I knew that voice. That was the voice of the warlord himself. The way he responded surprised me. But just as he said a groundbridge appeared and he and Knockout came running out. Megatron ran up to the pod and looked at my form, surprised to see me, or rather Sharpwing. Then he looked down to my injuries and the shock on his face grew. "Sharpwing, I…." he didn't finish but still picked me up bridal style and adjusted my helm to lean on his chassis. "L…lord meg… mega… Megatron?" he looked down at me, confusion, worry, shock clear on his faceplates. "Don't say anything darling. We will get you taken care of." I nodded and leaned on his chassis. He ran through the groundbridge and we ended up in the med bay. He immediately laid me on the table softly and looking behind him to where Knockout was frantically getting tools and setting it by the surgical table. Once everything was set down, Megatron looked at my bleeding form and grabbed my servo and lightly kissed it. He then left with five words "Tell me when she's better." Knockout nodded before looking back at me "I am going to put you into stasis to figure out what the injuries have brought to you." I slowly nodded and slowly shut my optics as the world went black. 


	19. Recovery and Megatron

**Thanks for the reviews! It seemed you weren't very happy with Phoenix's way of getting Megatron's attention. I believe that RayJay will be updating his story soon from Rumbles point of view out of this whole situation. I can't say when though. Love you all and Review with your ideas and they may be used in the near future! Also give me feedback and don't be hesitant to ask questions. I will always answer them!**

I slowly opened my optics, taking in the dull atmosphere of the Nemesis. I slowly sat up and looked out of the door to where Megatron was pacing back on forth in the hallway. Knockout was nowhere to be seen. I coughed violently, energon coming up and dripping down my faceplate. I knew Wheeljack had been careful but I didn't feel like he was. My coughing however got the attention of Megatron. He snapped his helm to the side to look at me. His optics drifted down to the energon running down my faceplates. He quickly grabbed a towel and wiped it off my faceplate before putting the towel down and placing his hand on my cheek.

"Sharpwing…. I…" he stopped. There was pure pain in his optics. "I didn't think I would see you again. You died in front of my optics." He said slowly.

"My lord…" my voice was very hoarse but I made it work "I am sorry for giving you a scare but…" I coughed up more energon and he grabbed the towel and wiped it off again.

"But what darling?" He asked

"But, I barely escaped my death Lord Mega…" I coughed and closed my optics and winced. Megatron put a finger up to my lip components to shush me

"Shhh, try not to say much and please, to you it's just Megatron." I smiled trying to hide the disgust that this warlord had toward me.

"Of course Meg…" I didn't get another word out before he picked me up bridal style and laid down on the berth and laid me on top of him. Our size difference was huge, but I acted like I didn't care. I nuzzled my helm against his chassis and purred, 'loving' the feeling of him with me.

"Tell me darling, how did you escape death?" He asked, his optics flickering as he looked through mine

"I am unsure my lord. I do know however that the one of the Autobots saved me." His optics widened

"An Autobot saved you? Are you certain?" He raised an optic ridge. I nodded, coming up with a story right off the top of my head

"Yes sir. I was slowly powering down after you left the building, back on Cybertron, after every Decepticon had left, a mech, blue and some light detailing in color and held the Autobot insignia came and took me to a medic. It was-" He held up his hand and silenced me.

"You say that an Autobot that was blue in color saved you from joining the all-spark?" I nodded. "Did you catch this mech's name?" I shook my head, not daring to mention the name of the mech that had indeed saved me from certain death. (Review who you think it is!)

"I am sorry; everything went by so quickly that I never did catch his name. Anyway, as I was saying, he then took me to an escape pod and set me toward here. I crash landed and my sword cut me multiple times within the flight by just bouncing around." Megatron seemed to take in this new information, studying the elements and my story. I could see the look of concentration on his faceplates, my guess trying to figure out the mech's identity.

"Well, no matter, you're alive and that's all that matters." He ran his servo gently over my audio receptor "I thought I would never see you again or see your sweet smile. I thought I lost my best warrior." I smiled one of those sweet smiles he had talked about

"Let's not focus on the past my lord. Can we talk about something else, like what you have been doing the past years?" He looked at me puzzled

"Why sure. Let us see…." He thought about what has gone on over the years and shared every story with me. It took us about two hours of exchanging stories and me laughing along with him. It was strange to see this side of Megatron. Once you've earned his trust as his lover, he has a real soft spot. This is probably why he discourages bonding during the war. Eventually he picked my back up and laid me back on the bed and headed toward the door.

"My lord? Where are you going?" He turned and faced me, smiling

"First I'm going to find Knockout; I think it is time to get you checked on. The sooner we can get you out of med bay and out destroying Autobots, the better" I nearly winced at the words 'destroying Autobots' I would hate to do it, but if it kept me on his side, I would do some damage to my teammates. Soon enough Knockout came striding in with a confident look in his optics. He scanned over my form and a smile appeared on his faceplates.

"Good news, it looks like you've healed, you may just be sore for a while. Just don't do anything dramatic to rip or destroy the welding and you can be on the field in no time." A smirk appeared on his faceplates. "Thanks to moi."


	20. Training

"Back up Knockout." I scolded. I already have to put up with Megatron, I really didn't want to deal with Knockout trying to hit on me.

"Why my darling femme?" That blew it. Knockout seriously had the nerve to ask that?

"I am not your darling anything! Obviously I belong to someone else!" I was taking about Rumble, but Knockout thought differently.

"Megatron just wants to butter you up to have you help make more Decepticons. Femmes never went out onto the field if they were smart. Femmes don't have the same strength that we mechs do." Fury and shock fled through my systems. There was no way I was having offspring with Megatron and I have had enough of this femmes are weak nonsense. I have had said to my faceplates multiple times throughout my life.

"KNOCKOUT!" His booming voice came just in time. "This femme is stronger than you know and unless you want your precious paint scratched I'd beware what you say around her." He came over and put his massive arm around my shoulders.

"Yyyy... Yes my lord!" Knockout shrieked and ran out of the room. Megatron looked down and me and smiled

"You ok Maiden?" I looked up to him questions flowing through my processor

"You have come up with another nickname my lord?" He nodded his head

"It seems fitting for someone who has earned my spark. Do you like it?"

"Yes I do. Thank you Megatron." I said plastering a smile on my face. He was falling into the trap...

"Good, now shall we head to the training room to see how you have grown over the years?"

"Sure, why not. Lead the way my lord." He smiled and turned and started to the training room. As we entered, I looked around. No one was in the room, so our steps echoed. Equipment was neatly put away in cabinets and selves. A control console was on the wall just left to the doorway. Megatron put his hand over this control and copies, or solidified holoforms of the Autobots appeared in the room. Even the deceased. "Impressive, my lord." I said staring at the figures, my optics landing on two certain mechs. Both blue in color and vet close to me. Megatron laughed

"This is just the tip of the iceberg, they are equipped with the specific fighting techniques that the certain bit has." He looked at me "Why don't you start with Phoenix?" I thought, beating myself? What could possible go wrong. I knew my fighting style.

"Sure why not." I got into position as well as the Holoform. The Holoform ran forward and tried to strike, typical me... I guess I need to change the way I fight. I dodged the attack easily, and roundhouse kicked the femme in the back sending her into the wall. I then took my sword and stabbed through, the Holoform disappearing.

I worked through the ranks until I was down to two boys left. Rumble and Optimus. I couldn't hold myself to fight these two. I could barely bring myself to attack the rest. The two mechs that I cared for stood before me.

"Rumble, step up." Megatron said, standing by the controls and watching my every move. Rumble's Holoform stepped up. I pretended to have flashes of memory go through my processor as I stepped back, in shock. "Maiden? Is something the matter?"

"Those optics, I remember them..." I stammered. Supposed shock wavering through my voice.

"Rumble's optics or the Prime's?" Megatron asked, questioning me by raising an optic ridge.

"The blue and green one. Not the blue and red, no, his are too much of a baby blue. The blue and green ones are the bright electric blue. The ones I saw after you left."

"Rumble is the one who saved you?" He asked again. I nodded slowly, not taking my optics off of my spark-mate. "Are you certain?" I nodded again.

"I would never forget a face, especially that of the one who saved me from joining the all-spark."

"If you say so maiden. Maybe his life could've been spared if I had known this sooner." I looked up in a panic.

"What to do you mean?" I asked worry flowing through my optics. Yes, I knew he was alive and well, but I had to act surprised and worried if I was to keep my cover.

"Maiden..." He paused and looked at me sadly "he died back on Cybertron. Deceased, but his body was never found." I forced my optics to fill with tears. I blinked once and a tear fell, before I blinked them away completely.

"No matter, it was just an Autobot." I said, the words piercing my spark. "I have you now." Megatron nodded

"I am terribly sorry that your savior has died Sharpwing." He said slowly pulling me into a hug.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter, I have found you and that's all I need." He smiled. He grabbed my shoulder plates a pushed me back so he could look at me.

"Exactly. And there's nothing to separate you from the Decepticons. Do you hear me?" I nodded

"Loud and clear."


	21. Assignment

**Sorry about the major wait guys. Been soooo busy with school. I believe that the glitch is fixed and chapter 20 is fixed. I am planning on adding a few more chapters and fixing the others to give them more detail. I will let you know if I do and what chapters they would be on. Thanks and don't forget to review and tell me what you think will happen….**

It had been months since I've been at base and I haven't contacted them either. I knew they were all worried because I would get the occasional message through my comms. I sent back what seemed to be a smiley emoji that the humans created to notify them that I was ok and unharmed. I had blocked the bond with Rumble as well to ensure my success. A spy's concentration was paramount to their mission. I knew that, but that didn't mean it was hard. Last time I was only out for a week and I was on a familiar planet. Now, I had no idea when I would return, if rumble was back up from his stasis, or what planet I was on.

There was not much that the Decepticons were planning. Mostly just getting energon from mines that have been rocketed here. I sent coordinates when I could but not all of them were successful. If I ever got caught, it would be the end of me. Knockout occasionally buffed my finish from training with the troops. It got me extremely dirty, so Megatron ordered I be cleaned up to stand by his side. I never got that. If he loved me, shouldn't how dirty I was not make a difference. Maybe it was a thing for the troops. There weren't many femmes onboard the ship, and there never will be many. Megatron despised bonding and having children during the war. He said 'it's too distracting'. I understand that, but a significant other is what makes you keep fighting. That's what keeps me fighting. Rumble by my side. We protect each other and make sure neither of us get hurt. Another thing that confused me is Megatron was talking about bonding to me. So why does Megatron get special privileges? He is the leader but still... My processor was flying with different things as I stood by the Warlords side. Waiting for my next order.

Minutes later the computer beeped. A warning that an Autobot was out near the cons energon deposits. Megatron put his servo on my shoulder playing and looked me in the optics.

"Take a few troops and get rid of the Autobots there would you?" He asked. I nodded and left without blinking an optic. Who could my opponent be? Hopefully someone I couldn't defeat. Or that would believe that I hadn't changed. I sighed as I walked down the halls to where the troops wait patiently for their next assignment. As I entered the room they all straightened to position. I've been known as the second in command, which Starscream was not very happy so he fled, mad at Megatron and went rouge.

"Commander Sharpwing, how may we help you?" One of them asked, their masks covering their faceplates hiding their harsh yet kind and loyal red optics.

"I need a few of you to come with me and obliterate the Autobots." I said blatantly, trying to act tough. It apparently worked because fifteen of them stood up. As I walked out of the room, they all followed. I entered the room with the ground-bridge and activated it. Walking through, I activated my cannons, along with the vehicons behind me. As I exited it was my worst nightmare come true. Arcee, Wheeljack, Rumble and a few of his troops were already there. Rumble and a smaller femme went up onto a tall rock to get out of view and pulled out rifles, aimed towards us. Arcee and Wheeljack were back to back and the rest of the troops were scattered. They had us surrounded. I had no idea that the troops didn't know that I was one of them because they opened fire immediately. I dodged the first few shots and watched as the drones fell one by one. I looked up at rumble and our optics met before he went back to firing at the cons. More cons came through a ground-bridge that had opened and the troops and Wheeljack came to fend them off as I took on Arcee. The very thing I hated. I pulled out my sword and we clashed ours together, her optics finding fury. What was she thinking? What was Rumble thinking? Had I abandoned them? Had I abandoned him? Did he still love me? Questions flew through my mind as I wandered out of the reality of the battle. Images flashed across my mind of me really becoming a con. It was driving me to insanity. I was kicked backwards into a rock when I realized I had to focus. Knock her out, that's all you have to do. She would forgive you. Right? I got back up and picked up my pistol, firing at her and hitting her on the very edge of her abdomen. I winced on the inside at the pain she must have been going through as I smirked on the outside. Noticing a drone in the sky recording everything and presuming that Megatron would be watching, I walked closely toward her, the small femme pointed her rifle at me. I had memorized my surroundings and knew where everyone was and what they were doing. The femme fired and I dodged out of the way. She growled but didn't reload her rifle. I don't know if Rumble told her to do something or if it was her own will. I didn't know this femme, but she was obviously one of Rumble's trainees. I kept walking toward Arcee and slowly wrapped my servo around a knife hidden beneath my armor. I was a trained assassin, and with that, comes the acting to be a spy. I walked around her, making sure it wasn't obvious that I still had a weapon. Once I got behind her back, I reacted and swung my leg beneath hers and knocked her to the ground. I pinned her down and I could hear the femme talking to Rumble behind me, but I didn't care. I was focused on one thing and one thing only. Get the Autobots out of here with minimal injuries. Make it look real, even though the pain I inflicted on them may drive me mad. There is always a way to fix that. At least, I think there is. I cut her abdomen open, being mindful of the fatal spot on her body. The energon leaked out and I stood up.

"Now get back to the pit where you pathetic Autobots call home, and never come back." Arcee stumbled up and looked at me in complete shock. She quickly called a ground-bridge and ran along with the others. I looked at Rumble, running back through the bridge and I felt a jolt in my spark. My guess was him trying to contact me. I didn't answer and kept it blocked. I called for my own bridge and walked through with the seven drones I still had. I walked back to the main communications room where Megatron hugged me and looked me in the optics.

"You did amazing Maiden." There was that nickname again.

"Thank you Megatron." I said, returning his gaze. His optics softened and he pulled me closer to him. I faked a smile and he returned the smile, leaning forward and planting a kiss on my lips.

 **Dun Dun! Leaving you there because I'm mean. MWHAHAHA! Read and Review please! Love you all!**


End file.
